narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shima Date
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Kunoichi, Expert Combatant | previous occupation = | team = Team Haruno | previous team = | partner = Akemi Hyuga Yura "Firefly" Aburame | previous partner = | family = Unnamed Father and Mother | rank = Genin | classification = C | reg = 721137 | academy = 12 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Hiroigui | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = N/A | jutsu = TBA | weapons = Kunai Shuriken Tantō Chakram Ninja Wire Scrolls }} Shima Date (志摩政宗) is a Kunoichi hailing from in the . A member of the thinning Date Clan, she is one of the few remaining people in the world to wield the Hiroigui. A specialist in close quarters combat, Shima is a strong fighting force for her team and nation. Using her bloodline to further enhance the powers she wields in battle. Born to the river, Shima Date was found as a young girl nearly drowned on the shores of a stream. While she survived the incident, she retained no recollection of how she arrived at the river, nor how she could have been drowned. With a case of amnesia, she found herself alone and without answers. Those of the village took Shima in, taking care of her as if she were their own. From hence on, Shima became a member of Konoha, found in mystery, adopted into the arms of strangers. Over the years after being found, Shima began to fall to the way side with the remainder of the lower class. Thievery and trickery became her set ways, seeking to survive off the strength of others. It was common for her to be found in the slums, sharing her found treasures and food with the other urchins, orphaned by war. A fateful day, she encountered a shinobi, catching her in the act. This shinobi would one day be her caretaker and mentor, intrigued by her skill to blend in with the shadows. While Shima Date has matured, her life has been riddled with ridicule from her peers, looked upon as one of the many ugly orphans abandoned due to the previous Great Shinobi War. Focusing instead on the future, where she will become a greater member of the village then those around her. Though she may be distraught and distrustful of her allies, she has become a reliable ally and a deadly kunoichi. Appearance nextchar27.jpg nextchar28.png nextchar30.png Personality Background Riverborn, Orphaned Cruelty finds everyone at a point in their lives, it is the moment where you are wronged, shoved into the ground, and spit on. It doesn't choose who it's victims are, it cares not for gender, race, upbringing, or class. For a young girl, at the age of three, Shima was given a visit by life's sick sense of humor. Water surrounded the child, laying with her face in the river, floating as the drowned dead do. Drowned, due in part to the actions of . Wearing nothing, her body floated in a mist of red, scarred and cut up before she was shoved into the stream. These actions were ever present after the Great Shinobi World War ended... violence and civil wars, rebellion were ever present. Victims were an every day consequence to the weakness that had stricken the nations, and this girl was apart of that equation. However, just as evil came her way, so too would good. As Shima's body floated down stream, she was found by a small group of men and women, fishing at the streams. Retrieving her from the midst of the river's embrace, they took her out, looking her over, and hoping to bring her back to life. Breathing into her, performing CPR, they wished to restart her heart and pull the water from her lungs. They were successful. Her eyes burst open, bright red from the lack of oxygen before. Spitting up bile and water in short gasps for life giving air. And as her eyes took in everything around her, she saw the faces of her saviors. Thieves, bandits, criminals abound. All dressed in rag-tag make shift gear, they were each baring the symbol of with a single scratch through the middle. The many unwanted and hated. After Shima Date was recovered, the ones that saved her took the best care of her as they could. Clothing her, tending to her wounds, and over all... watching for signs of shock. She should have been dead, but somehow she survived. This in turn, surprised the group of rebels she was now housed with. Asking her about any memories she might have, even if simple... might tell them of who had done this, or why. She had no recollection, Shima could not call for a single thought before her ascent from the river. Blank, void was all she drew from. Having survived the incident, these people around her, these criminals... were now her family. And while a child might not have been the best decision for those on the run, she was now their load to carry. And though she may have first come off as a burden, and the choice was theirs to leave her... they did not. For whatever reasons, they kept her, and sought to raise her as their own. Taken In, Roads to Choose While not many know of Shima's grizzly beginnings, her caretakers had the best of interests In raising her properly. To them, she was the representation of what this world had become in the wake of the Ten Tails defeat. She was the one, of many, they fought for. And while the Great Shinobi Nations did not agree with the methods they took; it did not stop them. Shima found herself standing with the nuke-nin of several countries, wandering the lands, they raised her. Teaching her, and molding her to be as they were. While Shima had no qualms about their lifestyle, she always questioned why they slinked around in the shadows. It was a daily mission of survival, to steal and hunt for scraps of meat. And while there was more nefarious roles to play in the group; seeking out roads in which were frequented by messenger-nin, in order to disrupt the nations as much as possible. This commonly involved murdering said shinobi, and killing any else that dare stray into the brigand territories. To Shima, she found this way of life fitting. And though curious as to why she must distract others while her family takes what is rightfully theirs, she would never show signs of reluctance. This life was her only life, and her new family loved her. Shima swelled with pride as her family placed her in the middle of their missions, using her a spy, or a simple eye on a route. From this young tender age, Shima found herself down a path of the Shinobi. It was only during her times away from the group, while in a small village, that she noticed something amiss. The ones her age, other children, all looked at her strangely. When she smiled, their eyes would widen, they would scream and run. It was enough to bring a little girl to tears, she never knew why others did this... but it hurt her. Shima craved attention from others, she desired to be apart of a group, like her family did. Her tears trailed to a river, from which was so familiar... born from it. Gazing into the stream, her eyes glared at the mirror image of herself, reflected through the water's crystal clear state. Scars darted over her lips and neck. As her salty sorrow trickled down her cheeks, she began peeling away the robe she wore. Gazing at each scar on her body, symbols of pain and regret. Shima now realized why she was turned away and hated... Shima Date was a demon amidst the kind of humans. Ugly, heinous, teeth razor sharp, gums cut up, dark claw marks raked over her entire body. The actions of those that had assaulted her, and tried to drown her as a child. A victim of cruelty, and now... it laughed at her. These scars would forever taint her. And there, at the river, she collapsed into her own dark conclusions. From then on, Shima Date declared to herself, that her life would be set towards one goal. Her Nindō: "To be strong despite the circumstances, and to rise above the expectations of others." Taken In, Road Correction Over the next few years, Shima found herself doing more complicated training, advancing her skills and talents. This in turn, allowed her to play a stronger part in the sabotage that her bandit group took out on the other villages. Tasks began to mature her, from simple meditation, to accelerating the methods of her fighting. From a young age, she was taught to be a killer... to be remorseless. Hunting as the animals did, she engaged with them, no matter the odds. For if the numbers ever fell low, in the rebellion that these united brigands were playing, then she would need to take the place of the fallen. Her bandit family taught her how to execute a foe in silence, to be as an animal was. And despite not knowing it, her blood attuned her to this. She was a virtual blur in an opponent's sensory, stalking all would be trespassers on the roads her bandit brotherhood patrolled, and eliminating them in utter hush. Due to her ferociousness in combat, Shima was assigned to be a front line enforcer. Even as a tender 10 year old, she attacked with the vigor and force that most Chunnin did not even possess. Arming her with weaponry, this further encouraged her actions. She played her role happily, knowing they were cleansing the weakness from the nations, and in turn, obtaining the attention they required. Or so they thought... On a fateful day, her group became the victims. A role reversal that devastated the group. A sting operation put into place by a contingent group of and shinobi, they hunted down each member of the so called 'rebellion', taking those with valueable information into custody and killing the rest. And while Shima held nothing of value within her mind, no secrets or data... it was her actions, once cornered that gathered the eyes of the one in charge of the operation itself. Even though her friends and family had been killed, Shima, wrapped taut in bloody bandages, armed only with her teeth and claws... she hunkered down over the corpse of the last three that had attempted to confront her without caution. Grabbing one of the tantō's off the recent dead, the Date Girl was now ready for any others that dare cross her line. These people had taken her family from her... and they had killed her friends. And by the look on their faces, they assumed she was just another victim. Shima brought the blade to her lips, dragging the blood onto her tongue and slurping down the deep red mixture of iron and oxygen. Quoting words that few others her age ever will, "You treat me as an animal, and I will eat you, as one." The easiest solution would be to quickly kill the girl, who was clearly either mentally broken, or suffering from traumatic stress from the acts the bandits commenced upon her. However, under the command of the Konoha ANBU in charge of the operation, she was spared. Dealt with quickly, she was knocked out and taken in with the others. However, while the rest of her family would be sent to prisons, interrogated, and killed... she would be taken in by the ANBU. Not as a prisoner, or prize, but for the sole purpose of rehabilitating someone into society and giving them a better future. This choice was not hers, it was handed to her. And when Shima awoke, she found herself in a situation she loathed. Forced to live a life she did not want. For the first days, after her capture, Shima said nothing. Gazing at the surrondings, she found herself in a new village... a new home, the . Staying in doors, she had no desire to leave the isolation of the home she was put into the care of. The home of the ANBU that had taken over life, his name being Razihel. Hate and fear was etched into her heart, and despite each passing day in the house... despite all the care she may have received from him, there was nothing he could do to remove the blood of her family off his hands. Waking up on that soft bed felt as if shackles were grating her skin, each smile he tried to force in order to push away her doubts, only reminded each day of the stench of the horrors that she had lived through. Lies, all lies. This village... these people, everyone of them were exactly the same as the children she had come into contact before. And each day she was alive, and her family was dead? It was a torment like no other. She didn't want fake love, and because of these sentiments, Razihel had much work before him. Path of the Ridiculed Living each day was hard for Shima, it was an endless cycle of repeating the same process over and over again. She did her best to stay out of public eye, but her new father made that nearly impossible. With each day passing, she was supposed to be training with others her age, but her attitude forced her into tense situations. She felt like the world was closing in on her, and for some odd reason, everyone supported that. "Befriend the new girl", many would say. However, despite how often Shima may have wanted to scare them away, to terrify them at will, on her own... it never really got that far. Her secret was short lived, and her scars were known by the academy students. Though her bandages hid her wounds, she was still looked on in disgust. What once was kindness for being 'new', quickly turned into hate for being different and alone. As an orphan, she could not relate to these kids and their ideals. "To protect their family", was the engine behind most shinobi students. She couldn't help but laugh at them. Their families would die, regardless, just like so many others. They weren't essential, as Razihel had described the old family she once had. These words spoken to her, and eventually from her, hardened her heart. Shima's only release, was through practice and training. Being alone was a past time she wished to enjoy. To -not- want to be with people. But it wasn't. Deep in her heart, Shima craved love, and weeped over the loss of her loved ones. All she wanted was a friend, who could prove to her, that no matter the scars... no matter the way she behaved, that said person would still watch out for her and be her comrade. Her desire for companionship led Shima to dire straits, back to the group she had grown out of. Criminals and miscreants. In the back alleys, Shima Date found herself hanging with the few individuals who didn't care what she looked like, as long as she was able to survive the actions they committed, and kept their 'code', they had no qualm against her like the others did. For once, her skills and appearance were admired. And while her academy superiors may not have known it, Razihel and her new found 'gang' were proud to see hidden talents in play. Blending into the shadows was second nature to her, cloaking her chakra output, stealing for fun and picking on those that tried to mess with them. Gang wars became her customary habit, and even though she was several years younger then the teenagers she hung out with, they treated her like they would someone their own age. Shima felt glad to be apart of the group, and for once - life was good. It was during this time, that Shima and the gang decided that a mission' was in order. To infiltrate the compound, and kill one of the prized deer within. It was to be Shima's ''promotion ceremony into the gang, and ensure she rise in the ranks. This action as well, would be a shout out to not only the opposing small time factions, but also the so called "Noble Clans" themselves. A defiance of the lower class to the upper class. Shima Date gladly took on the mission, and dedicated the following night to infiltrating the compound. Sneaking through the shadows, wisping past any guards in the process, taking extreme care as to not alert any Nara - lest she be cast aside from her group. It was as if Shima had became wind, wafting through the halls and paths, and at last... making it to the sacred forest of the Noble Nara Clan. Her hunt was to be complete... her eyes gazed onto the shadowy appearance of clustered deer, all sleeping tightly together. Drawing her blade, a specially gifted Tantō, handed to her by the group, for this action alone. Rising the weapon, she tiptoed closer... until she realized too late the shadows were not what she had once thought. A deep groan filled the air, rattling the leaves, and Shima found herself face to face with a gargantuan black bear, bathed in mottled spots, the blood of deer recently slain. Shima knew it was now clear to her, that she was not the only hunter here tonight... The bear looked at her with dark beady eyes, roaring down on the child. And though she had the training necessary to face the beast, surprise was on it's side. With a swipe of it's claws, Shima was raked across the side and slammed to the ground. Dust rolled into the night air, and her blood mingled with the earth. Breathing heavily, she felt panic sink into her heart as the beast was upon her. Attacking again, with no interval inbetween, Shima did her best to evade each attack. Slicing at it with her own tool, she cut into the monster. As each distributed blows, Shima twisted her body into a reversal at the moment of impact from the large black bear, twirling her frame around the beasts fur laden mass. With quick hands, she felt herself grab onto the back of the best, attempting to stab the creature in the spine. But as the blade met the skin of the creature, attempting to hold fast, it snapped. The massive animal retaliated with swipe from it's paw, sending her away and further injured. Both she and the animal were drastically weakened. But as a human... she was nothing before the might of a true hunter. The bear approached her, and in one final leap of faith, Shima rushed forward with her own hands bared, swiping at the beast in return. And to her knowledge... she saw her own fingernails pierce the flesh of the bear, and into the heart of the blackened monster. Shoving away - she saw the results of her actions. The creature was dead, with puncture wounds in it's heart. And though she was injured, with her bandages strewn across the ground, clothes nearly discarded - she was relieved to see she was the victor. But not just that... but a bonus had been found. The Hiroigui, the aspect of her Clan, was surfacing. She had absorbed the chakra from the beast, and attained it's sharp nails... to which had earned her the victory. But not just that... her body craved more of the energy it had just attained. Shima drew close to the beast, slinking over to the side of the defeated foe. Unraveling any of the bonds on her mouth, she sank her teeth into the flesh of the creature. Slurping up the victory meal, shivering in delight as her body drained the animal of it's spiritual energies and chakra. Shima Date, was consuming the beast, and in turn, becoming one with it. Her feast ended when Nara patrolmen arrived on the scene, having heard of the brawl. Seeing a girl, barely clothed, covered in blood, sinew, and other mass from the, well, they had no clue what it might have been. Her meal was thoroughly eaten, her appetite had been ferocious and swift. But their caution was well earned, seeing a feral woman in the sacred forests. Going to her, they pulled her up, and into the compound. And while reprecutions were met... with Shima receiving punishment for intruding on sacred territory, she never felt more alive. Her eyes glistened, her body was quaking with new potential. Shima Date only smiled as her 'father', Razihel, scolded her for the mistakes she had clearly made. It was clear to him that she needed a closer watch, and a stricter environment. Any more connections with her criminal allies were gone... and though Shima wished to see them once more, she knew what she had gained in return was far better then their simple and flawed companionship. Grim Destiny, Present Date For the next two years, Shima Date found herself under strict surveillance by her caretaker, and was placed on a watch-list by the Nara Clan due to her trespass and disturbing behavior on the night she was found. Receiving further mentoring, Shima graduated from the academy, and was enrolled as a genin. And despite her distaste of those around her, Shima Date wished to prove that someone of her ilk was equal, if not far superior to anyone else that dare look down on her. In her heart, Shima wished to become a wanted part of society. To fight the good fight, and be loved. But that was not an option any longer, her past was too checkered, her ledger was dripping with blood and criminal acts. Her only way out, was to push through the arrogance of others, and show them she was better then that. And though she may seek love, Shima now only wants someone that deserves it. Not for someone to simply accept her, but to understand her, and agree with her ideals. Shima Date, now under the tutelage of Team Haruno, alongside the likes of Akemi Hyuga and Yura "Firefly" Aburame, will be able to finally prove that she was right all along. About others, about the village, and about herself. Her Nindō was strong, and she would not waver. This, is the life of Shima Date, and her future to be. Abilities Venom Techniques: Through the use of the reptile, Shima is able to produce techniques that incooperate deadly poisons in battle. Supplementary venoms that are transmitted directly through her own body, and given specially crafted Ninjutsu that allow her to knead her spiritual energies into toxic matter that can be dispersed in a variety of ways. *'Gila Saliva': *'Serpent Bite': *'Reptile Technique: Poison Fog': Defensive Scales: *'Reptile Technique: Razor Scales': *'Reptile Technique: Projectile Scales': Waterbreathing: *'Reptile Technique: Murk the Waters': Regenerative Properties: Taijutsu Animal Style: Reptile: *'Reptile Technique: Snaptrap': *'Reptile Technique: Overpower': Incredible Strength: *'Fierce Vice': *'Bite of the Aligator': Advanced Speed: *'Swiftswim': Ninjutsu Night Vision: Reptile Technique: Camouflage: Hiroigui The Kekkei Genkai of her Clan, it has seen little use over the years. Due to endangerment of the clan, and further diluted over the years through mixed breeding, the KG of the Date Clan has fallen out of time and into near extinction. The Hiroigui allows it's user to assimilate the chakra of non-humans into their own bodies, infused with the spiritual energies and chakra network of the beast upon consumption. While the ability deeply strengthens it's host, it also is given detriment. By consuming a single species, a host can only house two genus of said species. Even then, one who wields the Hiroigui is only capable of bearing one species at a time, and with that, comes a digestion period in which the host must wait to attain the abilities and tactics of said creature. Genjutsu Truesight: Thanks to the assimilation of beasts, those who wield the Hiroigui and have bound their spirit to that of a beast will find their nervous system working differently then that of normal humans. Offsetting the effects of Genjutsu's attempts to hotwire her mind through neuron impulses, Shima finds herself at an advantage against those who choose the path of illusions. While the effects of Illusions will not cross her sight, she finds herself free from hallucinations or trickery. This has lead to Shima seeing the world through only it's reality, preventing her from even registering visual distortions. However, while this provides a dramatic advantage, it also prevents Shima from sensing when a Genjutsu is in play, if it has no visual notes. Meaning, if a foe were to have a Genjutsu in play, and her allies were under it's effects, she would have no clue of the events taking place before their eyes. Enhanced Chakra Flow: In part to the assimilation of chakra networks over the years, the Hiroigui gifts it's host with a natural talent with manipulating the flow of chakra, shaping it to their will. This grants them access to the many abilities they house in the species they have consumed. Kneaded the chakra, and giving it shape to techniques of the genus. While this may seem like nothing, with advanced chakra flow, Shima has become a deadly force on the battlefield. Fighting with a ferocity, empowered by the chakra flowing their her veins. Equipment Relationships Team Haruno Konohagakure Quotes Behind the Scenes and Trivia Titles Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Shinobi Category:LGBT Character Category:Konohagakure